


home is where the heart is

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: A glimpse, a snapshot of newlywed life.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	1. —Daichi's side—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowbarfeverywhere (AnguishofMyLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/gifts).



> Hi, Ria!! I'm so glad I got the chance to write this little fic for you! After reading your dear creator letter I knew I had to go with this pairing and some domestic fluff, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thanks to Tari as always for beta-reading ♥

The door closes with a click and Daichi turns the lock for good measure. This isn’t one of the best neighbourhoods in Miyagi, after all, but it was what they could afford for now. He sits on the _genkan_ and sighs, exhaustion dissolving slowly. He grabs a pair of slippers before removing his shoes, putting his uniform cap away as well. He’ll need to polish his shoes again soon, but he doesn’t have to think about that now—he’s just finished a long shift and has a precious day off tomorrow. For now he’s allowed to relax. 

He’s not used to navigating in the dark in this new apartment, so he turns on his phone torch to avoid jolting his wife awake with the blinding clarity of the kitchen light, and makes the short way through the tiny kitchen towards the bathroom. After stripping off his uniform, he brushes his teeth and washes his face. As quietly as possible he opens the door to the bedroom, steps in and lies down on the bed. He can make out the form of Yui’s shoulder and back in the darkness and feels an urge to embrace her, but he’s sure she’s tired from her work shift, too and simply watches her sleep and listens to the even sounds of her breathing. 

_This is it,_ he thinks, _this is happiness._

If someone had told him when he was younger that he was going to be sharing the rest of his life with Yui, he would have laughed. Mostly because he was a blind fool, he now knows, but also because she seemed so out of reach at that moment, even though she later told him she had been head over heels for him back then. He had been so busy hiding his own feelings, he had completely missed the fact that she liked him back. There’s no point in thinking about what-ifs, he knows, more than anything he’s thankful they found each other anyway, even if they were older. 

It had been one of those strange coincidences that seemed like fate, starting with a lost wallet that had made its way to the police box’s lost-and-found section. He had checked the ID to contact the owner and years’ worth of nostalgia flooded him and he couldn’t help the need to reminisce. Drinks and dinner had led to the resolution of nearly a decade of unspoken feelings. When their lips finally touched, it was like electricity sparkling throughout his whole body. He hadn’t kissed many people throughout his life, but somehow this one time had been perfect. 

“Sawamura,” Yui had said, when he pulled away. “I had always imagined this moment as something incredible and somehow...somehow it was much better than I ever imagined.” 

The giggle that had come out of her mouth after was the most delightful sound he’d heard. He wanted to hear it forever. That first night he made up his mind that he was going to marry her if she let him. And, astonishing as it was for him, she did. 

A smile forms on his lips as he thumbs the gold band around his ring finger. Some months after that encounter, they decided to enter their names into each other's family registries. It had been as simple as filling, stamping and submitting forms, but now they were family. A fuzzy warmth seeps through his body every time he thinks about it--family. With utmost care, he shifts closer to Yui and places a quick kiss on her shoulder. Nothing in the world can spoil his bliss right now. 

Suddenly, something smacks him in the face. The shock overrides the pain and he whimpers, rubbing his nose where Yui whacked him.  
  
“Daichi...?!” She mumbles, voice disoriented and heavy with sleep. “I’m sorry! It was an accident.” She turns around and cradles his face in her hands, checking for possible injuries. He tries to smile around his grimace. He’s sure he looks really funny because Yui chuckles softly, a beautiful sound he’s addicted to, before pressing her lips to his forehead. “Welcome home.”  
  
Not even his wife accidentally smacking him could spoil his bliss. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, pressing their foreheads together, “I’m home.”


	2. —Yui's side—

When she opens her eyes, the aroma of miso soup is filling their bedroom. 

It feels incredible to think of this new space as “theirs”—it is a little rundown apartment in an old complex in the outskirts of Miyagi, but it is a nice place to call home. It is close to both of their jobs and in a somewhat safe area, although living with a policeman makes her feel safer than the locks on their front door. They had only recently moved here and they were both adjusting. It feels a little bit unreal, living with someone else that wasn’t her parents. They had been together for months, but had decided to only live together after marriage. Her mind is still catching up to the idea that she had her own home now and a husband. Maybe children would come later? The notion fills her with an indescribable feeling. 

While she muses, she hears Daichi humming softly in the distance and can picture him dancing in the middle of the small kitchen. She can’t help the smile that comes to her face. Shortly after, there's the sound of something being dropped on the floor, and him cursing under his breath. This is accompanied by the mental image of him trying to salvage something that’s starting to burn in the stove, if the smell is any indication. This is her cue to get up. 

She sits up and stretches her arms over her head, attempting to drive away any leftover sleepiness, but fails miserably as she yawns and falls back into her pillow. Why is the bed so soft? While she’s thinking about the dangers of such a comfortable bed, Daichi’s head pops in through the door. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” There’s sweet adoration behind his words and Yui feels equally elated and embarrassed. Is she ever going to get used to this life? The teen girl in her mentally screams that _oh my god,_ that’s shirtless Sawamura Daichi with his perfect abs making me breakfast. Her adult self is thankfully more grounded. Or maybe it isn’t, she decides, as her mind gives her the perfect plan to leave the bed. She beckons to him and he smiles, probably knowing what’s going to happen next. 

“Carry me?” She requests, batting her eyelashes in a very dramatic way. “Princess style.” This gets her a guffaw and it gives her tremendous pleasure that she can make him laugh like this.

“Your wish is my command, your highness,” he says and she can’t help the squeal that escapes her lips. He scoops her into his arms, lifting her easily. The sudden movement surprises her, her heart thumping on her chest. Her hands instinctively hold into his shoulders. “Daichi...!” her voice trembles slightly. He holds her tighter. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you,” he says softly, kissing her temple. “Hold the door open, ok?” 

He walks out of the bedroom carefully and with each step he makes, her unease decreases. This moment humbles her. She intended to have some harmless fun by asking such a ridiculous thing, but that he’s willing to do it so seriously speaks volumes of his feelings for her. He slowly lowers her onto one of the chairs in front of the table where breakfast is already served. 

“Sorry, I burned the fish a little.” He ducks his head. “I hope you still like it.”   
  
She grabs her chopsticks with one hand and rubs his hand with her other, looking into his eyes. “I’m sure I’ll love it, thanks.”   
  
The way his face lights up fills her to the brim with love. And she knows this is it. This is happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
